Indigo
by lilosacchi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya wakes up from a coma, having a years worth of memories disappear. With his forgotten memories, he also forgets his boyfriend, Kagami Taiga. Can Kagami find a way to make Kuroko remember him, or will their love story be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

~KAGAMI~

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

I could feel my entire world crashing over me, I felt like my heart just got run over by a truck. I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Tetsu, it's me..Kagami. I'm, I'm your boyfriend"

Tetsu looked up at me with wide and bewildered eyes. His sat there silent for a moment before whispering,

"What?"

Suddenly he pushed me away, hard, causing me to stumble backwards, bumping me into the wall.

"Tetsu.."

"**Don't call me that**! I don't know you, you don't have the right to call me that!" Tetsu yelled at me, his eyes filled with anger.

I opened my mouth to say something when the door to the hospital room opened. Nurses came into the room followed by a doctor in a white suit.

"Ah I see that Kuroko is now awake. Ka-Kagami, why are you crying?" Midorima asked, a stethescope hanging from his neck and and his eyes showing worry behind his full framed glasses.

"Tets- I mean, Kuroko, he doesn't remember who I am" I said, not wanting to believe it. Midorima didn't look surprised, only concerned. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Go wait outside Kagami. I'll take it from here."

I nodded solemnly and dragged my feet to the door, shutting it slowly and standing in the hallway for a good 10 minutes before getting a canned coffee from the vending machine and sitting in the waiting room.

I held the coffee in between my hands, the cold seeping into my skin, making me feel even number than I already was. I was still in disbelief,

_He doesn't know who I am._

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, trying to think of something else. How everyone at work would be wondering where I was, how I haven't fed the dog yet, how there was a really good sale at my favourite store down town. But the only thing that came to my mind was the last thing Tetsu said before leaving for work this morning. Before getting hit by that fucking drunk driver. Before he forgot who I was.

_He had his suit on and was fixing his tie in the mirror. I had already offered to drive him, but he said today was too beautiful of a day to not walk to work. I watched him as he put on his shoes and grabbed his briefcase. I thought he would just go because we had already said our goodbyes after breakfast. But then, he turned to me, with his shining blue eyes and adoring smile, just to say,_

"I love you Kagami-kun. Don't ever forget that"

* * *

~Kagami~

I felt someone shake my shoulder wildly as I woke up with a start, my eyes sticky from crying and my back cramped from lying down on the metal chairs.

"Kagami, wake-up"

I was greeted with a harsh look, tanned skin, and dark blue hair. Aomine.

"Aomine, what are you doing here? Where's Momoi-san?"

The chair creaked as Aomine sat down, "She's at home taking care of the kids. She told me I should come over to see how you're doing"

I paused before whispering quietly, "….You know?"

He put his arm around me and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry bro. Satsuki got a call from the doctor, apparently the last thing Tetsu remembers is breaking up with Satsuki, but he can't seem to recall why"

_It's because he met me._

I could feel the tears welling up again, threatening to spill out, when Aomine slapped me on the back. **Hard.**

"What the fuck was that for?!" I yelled at him, earning a few hushes and glares from nurses and patients.

"It's so you stop crying,_ Baka_. Stop thinking you're so alone. If Tetsu only remembers up to his break-up with Satsuki, then he won't remeber me either" Aomine said, his eyes hard, yet behind them you could sense his sadness.

We sat next to each other for quite some time, not talking, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, I put my hand on his knee and said quietly,

"Thanks."

Aomine just smiled and nodded. When Momoi first introduced him to me and Kuroko, we didn't understand what she saw in him. He was annoying and loud and self-absorbed. But over time we got to know Aomine. Him and Kuroko got really close, now we usually get together all the time, just the four of us.

I was snapped out of my daydream when Midorima came walking towards me in a black polo shirt, and pulled up a chair to sit in front of me.

"Kagami, I have good news and bad news."

Aomine leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Who is this?"

"Oh, Aomine, this is Midorima Shintarou, he was my roommate in college, he's also the doctor that's been taking care of Kuroko since the-" I bit my lip before finishing "accident"

Midorima and Aomine shook hands, before Midorima began again,

"The good news is, all of his parts are intact. Only a few bruises and scratches here and there, it's a miracle considering at how fast the speed of the car was when it hit him-" He paused, as if debating whether or not to continue, "But it appears he's lost about a year of his memories. And there's chance he may never get them back."

* * *

~Kuroko~

A loud knock on the door startled me from my aimless daydreaming. The door creaked opened and the head of a small nurse with dark hair popped out from behind the door.

"Your brother is here to see you. He-"

She was cut short by a figure that appeared behind her and pushed the door open. I could hear him say softly to the nurse,

"Thank you. I can take it from here"

I heard her giggle, and rolled my eyes. Onii-san has always been liked by many girls, even though I think that red hair of his draws too much attention. He stepped in the room and nodded to someone outside, probably another girl, before shutting the door.

"Onii-san" I said, smiling at him when he came over to give me a hug.

"Oh? You know you usually call me Akashi, ever since you started dating Kaga- um, never mind." He said, smiling awkwardly before sitting at the edge of my bed.

"How are you Tetsuya? I heard from the doctor, you lost a year of your life. How does it feel?" Onii-san asked, shrugging off his black suit and folding it in his arms.

I groaned loudly, "Must you be so straight forward? Is it so difficult to be just a little bit more sensitive?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, _Otouto._ But seriously, how are you doing?"

I wasn't sure how to answer his question. If I said I was fine, that was a lie. I just lost a huge chunk of my life. But if I said I wasn't fine, that didn't quite fit either, it's not like I felt upset that I lost my memories, how can I be upset if I don't even know what they are?

"I'm alright, I guess." I answered after a while,

"Did something happen?" He asked, his eyes worried and gentle.

"Onii-san, am I gay?" I asked abruptly, immediately regretting it after the words had left my lips.

His eyes widened in surprise for just a second before returning to their calm collected state. He looked at me intently, as if trying to see inside of me, before answering,

"Would it bother you if you were?"

I thought for a while, surprised by his answer. "No, no I guess not"

"Then yes, you are gay"

I know I said I was okay with it, but now that Onii-san had confirmed it, I couldn't help but panic.

"And that…_.Kagami_-"

"You say his name like it's a bad word, Tetsuya"

"Onii-san would too if you saw the way he just blurted out that I'm supposedly his boyfriend. I mean, I don't mind being gay, but there's no way that I'd like someone like him. He seems loud and obnoxious"

I heard Onii-san chuckle and flicked his hand several times, signalling me to continue.

"I mean, that red hair of his, it's almost as bad as your hair (_"Hey!"_) And the way he looked at me-" I slowed down, remembering the way he had looked at me when I first woke up.

_ His hair was a mess and his eyes red and puffy, as if he had been crying. But the moment i looked at him, his eyes lit up like Christmas, and his smile felt like it filled the entire room. His eyes showed relief, happiness, concern, and….._love.

"-He looked at me like I was the only thing that mattered on earth. Like his sole purpose in life was to wait for me to open my eyes." I finished, the rage that I had before washing away when I remembered the man's face.

There was a long silence before Onii-san spoke, "He did you know, _wait_. He waited for you to wake up ever since you got into that coma. Everyone tried to get him to go home, but you know Kaga- well I guess you don't know. The point is Tetsuya, that man loves you very much"

I chewed the inside of my lip, before slowly asking, "Did I…?"

Onii-san smiled, a gentle smile like a warm summer breeze in the afternoon.

"Yes you did. You loved him. Very very much."

* * *

**hi hi hi! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Indigo! This is my first Kurobas fanfic so please bear with me! Im sorry if it's not to your liking, but please leave me reviews with your comments and your critique! Thank you. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

~Kagami~

It's been three days since Midorima gave me the news. I remember smiling, not realizing that the tears had already started streaming down my face.

"_You're lying, right?" I said to him, my voice a mere whisper._

"_Kagami.." Midorima said, as he reached out to comfort me._

_I put my hand up, denying it. My breathing was heavy, and I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, before looking up and saying quietly, _

"_You might as well just tell me that I should stop breathing."_

I knew it was wrong to be mad at Midorima, it wasn't his fault. But, I needed someone to blame for this mess. Fuck.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, and Momoi's name lit up the screen. I sighed, knowing that she and Aomine have been trying to contact since Aomine had taken me home that night. I ignored the call, tossing it on the couch.

I walked into the kitchen, hating that everywhere I went in this damn flat made me remember Kuroko.

"_Kagami-kun, do you want tea or coffee?" _

"_Coffee" I mumbled back, still submerged in my newspaper. He set the steaming mug in front of me, but the newspaper blocked my view._

"_Kagami-kun"_

"_Hmm?" I said, as I folded my newspaper and took a sip of the coffee before looking at him._

_His lips met mine for a brief moment, and I couldn't hide my pleasant surprise. He smiled innocently and said softly,_

"_Good morning Kagami-kun"_

I was pulled out of my memories when my phone started buzzing again. I groaned,

"Jesus Momoi, I'm fine" I said to myself, but picked up anyway.

"Hello?

"Hello Taiga."

_Akashi?_

"Akashi?" I said, even though I could see his name in block letters on my screen.

"Yes this is he. How are you doing, Taiga?"

"I'm…I've been better" I said, sitting down on the black leather couch that Kuroko had doodled on countless times, earning a slap on the back from me.

"I'm very sorry about everything Taiga" Akashi said, sincerity showing.

"Thank you Akashi. So, what's wrong? Is Kuroko okay?" I asked, changing the subject for the sole purpose of not wanting to be pitied.

"Ah, yes. Tetsuya will be leaving the hospital today, and he wants to meet you" Akashi said.

I sat there, my mouth open, my mind processing what Akashi just said.

"He….h-he wants to meet me?" I said, not able to hide my disbelief.

I could hear Akashi chuckle on the other end, "Yes, is that really so hard to believe? They're discharging him in about half an hour, so I'll drop him off in an hour. Make sure to clean that flat of yours, Taiga"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Yes…okay, thank you. Thank you Akashi"

Akashi said good-bye and the line went dead. I sat there, feeling better than I have in the past three days. I couldn't contain my happiness when I suddenly jumped up and yelled happily,

**"_YATTAAAAAAAA!"_**

I dusted the mirror near my front door for the third time in the last half hour, I needed something to take my mind off of being so nervous. Yes, I was nervous about meeting my own boyfriend. Is he even still _my _boyfriend? Of course he is, we never broke up. But, he did forget me so I guess this was a special condition.

I was lost in my own thoughts and fears when the sound of my doorbell travelled around the apartment. I shook my head, ridding myself of all the doubts in my mind.

I took a deep breath before opening the door, reassuring myself that everything was going to be okay. I turned the doorknob and it revealed Akashi and, _oh shit. _

Kuroko was standing next to Akashi in dark black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. His hair was messed up, as if he had just gotten out of bed. He looked _amazing. _

"Taiga, good afternoon" Akashi said, offering his hand. It took me a full minute to get over Kuroko, I blinked my eyes and smiled at Akashi, crushing him in a hug.

"Don't be so formal, Akashi" I said, grinning, desperately trying to hide the nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach.

Akashi usually slapped the back of my head whenever I hugged him, but I think he knew what I was doing.

Akashi hit Kuroko gently with the back of his hand, gesturing him towards me. Before, Kuroko's eyes had been wandering, but then he looked at me straight on. His eyes just stole the life right out of me, but in a good way.

"Kagami Taiga?" He said, and I could sense a bit of hesitation in his voice. I nodded furiously, probably looking like an idiot. He held out his hand, just like Akashi had,

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you"

I looked at his hand for a second and then back up at his eyes. I chuckled slightly, he was offering me a handshake when I wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him how stupid he was for not letting me drive him to work that day. But of course I couldn't do that. That would only scare him away, and I would rather start all over again that not have him in my life at all. So I sucked it up and shook his hand firmly,

"It's nice to meet you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

~Kuroko~

I watched as the one they call Kagami set a white tray on the glass coffee table, holding 2 black mugs with curled lines of steam floating out of them. Onii-san took one and thanked Kagami, giving me a sideways glance. I peeked into Onii-san's mug before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and his eyes shifted to Kagami's face.

His dark red eyes were filled with hope, and it dawned on me that he wanted me to take the last mug on the tray. I mentally groaned, I _hated _tea. But I forced a smile and took the mug, nodding in gratitude. The red head's eyes glowed in relief and satisfaction. He then went back to the kitchen with the empty tray.

"Why did you make me take the tea? You know I hate this stuff" I hissed at Onii-san, my voice low so Kagami couldn't hear me.

"It's not tea, Tetsuya" Onii-san said as he calmly took a sip of his tea. I looked at him, baffled. I peered into his mug before crinkling my nose.

"That's tea Onii-san, I can smell it from here" I said, my eyes wide in wonder. Onii-san rolled his eyes in annoyance before grabbing my head and shoving it into my mug, forcing me to look at the liquid sitting inside it. My eyes widened when I realized that indeed, inside Onii-san's mug was tea, but in mine was _hot chocolate. _

"He's known you for a long time, Tetsuya, I think he'd know if you _hate _tea" Onii-san said as he took his hand off the back off my neck and drank some more of his tea.

Kagami came back from the kitchen and set a plate of fruit down before sitting in front of us, the chair he sat in creaking against his weight. He laced his fingers together, his eyes on the ground, before looking at me and saying,

"I'm sorry it's not a vanilla milkshake," waving at the mug in my hand, "I didn't have time to get any"

I tried to hide it but I was touched. I studied his face, noticing the dimples on both of his cheeks, and how his hair fell in front of his eyes. He looked _irresistible. _

_What the fuck? Get a grip Tetsuya. _

I nodded, keeping his eyes on the warm mug between my hands, "It's okay"

Kagami opened his mouth as if he was about to say something when Onii-san stood up and pulled on his jacket. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you both, I have work to do. Shogi tournament in a month and I want to practice more"

Onii-san turned to Kagami, "I trust that you can get him home later?"

Kagami nodded, and as they shook hands Onii-san leaned in a whispered something into Kagami's ear. Kagami's eyes softened and the corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

Then Onii-san turned to me and gave me a hug, quietly whispering in my ear, "Don't be too hard on him" I rolled my eyes and gave him a half smile.

He looked at the both of us one last time before walking towards the door, waving, "I can show myself out"

The sound of the door opening and closing made me suddenly realize that I was alone in an apartment with a guy I barely know.

_Great._

"Feel free to wander around Tets- I mean, Kuroko. This place also belongs to you" Kagami said, a faint smile on his lips, as he stepped back into the kitchen.

I winced a little when he corrected my name. I felt kind of bad about the way I treated him that day, but my pride was all I had right now, so I brushed it off. I sat on the black leather couch awkwardly before finally standing up to look around.

Kagami's apartment, or I guess, _our _apartment was nothing short of beautiful. It had 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms, which all were visible from the living room. The living room was facing a gigantic wall made out of glass, overlooking downtown Tokyo. The sun swept in through the thin curtains, showering the living room in beautiful light.

In the living room there were a black leather L-shaped couch, fuzzy cream love seat, and a black chair. A flat screen TV and home theatre was set up at the edge of the gigantic window. Two baby blue bean bags and a massive bookcase stood against the wall, accompanied by a small table in between them. But my favourite part of the room was the recliner near the fireplace. It looked like, _home. _

I walked over to the recliner, touching the soft fabric. It was a dark brown, and I could tell it had seen better days. It didn't match the rest of the room with its unravelling stitches and thin fabric versus the sleek black leather couch and flat screen TV. Then I noticed from the corner of my eye that there were pictures lined up on top of the fireplace, and my eyes widened when I realized, they were pictures of _me. _

I walked over slowly, and gently picked one up, studying the picture. I appeared to be in a meadow filed with small blue flowers, and whoever photographed me, took it as I was laughing. I was wearing a red t-shirt, which contrasted with the scenery around me. There was a blue flower in my hair, but what took my breath away was that I looked happy. _So happy._

"You know, you're the one who forced the constructors to add a fireplace." A voice behind me said. I turned around, startled, only to come face to face with Kagami's chest. I looked up at him and he peered down at me, making me realize how tall he was and how short I am.

I awkwardly took a step back, and with the photo still in my hand, I mumbled, "Why?"

Kagami laughed, "How should I know? You just begged and begged, and I finally gave in, even though we never use it"

He sat down on the recliner, and I've never seen anyone look so…._lost. _

The worry lines surrounding his face, the hard eyebrows, and the pain in his eyes were inevitable. Just looking at him made me want to take all the pain away, but how could I?

He didn't miss me. He misses the old me, the me he once knew, the me he loves with his heart and soul. He misses Tetsuya, not Kuroko. He misses the boy in the photograph with the red t-shirt and wide smile, not the man standing before him with the white long sleeved shirt who can't even remember his own boyfriend. No, he doesn't miss me.

_And I hated that. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING! Enclosed in this chapter is an "adult" scene which is not suitable for those under 13. But if you wish to continue, then be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you :)_  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

~Kagami~

_I came home to see him asleep on the recliner, a book on his chest as he snored lightly. His blue hair was flat against his forehead, brushing his eyelids softly. I loosened my tie and threw my suit and pants in the hamper, leaving me in a simple t-shirt and plaid boxers. _

_I tiptoed over to where he was sleeping and looked at him, sucking in a sharp breath. He looked like an angel who had fallen from heaven and just happened to land on my recliner. I kissed his eyelids softly, whispering "I love you" and gradually moved to his cheeks, nose, and his neck. _

_As I kissed the piece of skin below his ear, he whimpered slightly, shifting his position. I smiled against his skin and started to suck softly at first, then harder. His whimpers turned into loud moans, and I just grinned when I pulled back and admired my handiwork. _

_He still hadn't woken up, I swear a bomb could go off in the middle of the room, and he would still be sound asleep. Then an idea popped into my head, and I grinned mischievously when I noticed a bulge in Tetsu's black boxers. I hovered over him, as I reached down and slowly put a hand on his growing erection. I rubbed slowly, knowing how much he hated it when I took my time. He let out a groan, and I could see his fingers inching towards the edge of his boxers. I rolled my eyes and pulled his fingers away, as I leaned closer and put my mouth against his._

_As I kissed him, I started rubbing him harder, replacing my hand with my own bulge. I groaned, and kissed him even harder. Then I could feel his arms wrap around my neck and pulling me closer. _

"_Look who finally woke up" I say between breaths. He answered by biting my bottom lip and sliding his tongue in my mouth, deepening the kiss and bucking his hips. We both moaned into the kiss as I reached down and pulled him up, his legs circling my hips._

_I plopped myself down on the couch, him straddling me. We broke the kiss long enough to breathe and rip his shirt off, trailing my hands down his back. He smiled lovingly as he kissed my neck and slipped his smalls hands under my shirt, his fingers teasing my abs and nipples. I grunted loudly, as he pulled off my shirt and covered one of my nipples with his full lips, my breath laboured and heavy._

"_Fuck, I can't do this any more, Tetsu. I need you. _Now." _I said in desperation, my voice a mere whisper. He looked at me like I was the only thing he could see, the corners of his lips turned up in a faint smile. _

_He gently pulled my hair back as I kicked off my boxers and he whispered in my ear, "Lie down, _Bakagami" _I laid down groaning as he stepped out his boxers, and his lips brushed against mine before he kissed me softly, sliding into me in the process. I groaned at how big he was, and winced when he moved. He whispered comforting words in my ears as he began to thrust slowly, pleasure escaping my lips. It didn't take long for me to reach my peak, and he chuckled as I screamed his name._

_He pulled out of me and we lay down on the couch, his head against my chest and my face in his hair, a comfortable silence cast upon us. He traced my chest with his fingers playfully before suddenly saying, _

"_Well that was one hell of a wake- up call" _

_I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Shut up"_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kuroko's voice cut into my favourite memory of me and him, and I blinked, adjusting myself to the man in front of me.

I pang of pain unleashed in my heart when I looked at him. It was him, my boyfriend, but at the same time it wasn't. I gave him a small smile before pushing myself off the recliner,

"You wanna grab something to eat? I just remembered that I haven't gone grocery shopping in a while so there's nothing edible in the kitchen"

Kuroko nodded slowly, and that's when I noticed the framed picture in his hand. Kuroko must've noticed me looking at it, because he immediately looked embarrassed, and offered the picture to me.

"I'm sorry for prying" he said, as I took the picture and admired the idiot in it.

"After we took this picture, you fell into the lake behind you. Aomine and I couldn't stop laughing while Momoi fussed over you, saying you were gonna catch a cold. You told us that you would get us back for laughing but we both just brushed it off. Turns out the next morning, I woke up covered in some type of sticky stuff and chicken feathers. To this day, I still don't know what you used to make the feathers stick to my body" I said chuckling.

"It was old honey" Kuroko said suddenly, and I looked up at him with wide eyes, my mouth open.

"Y-you, you remember?" I said disbelief.

He looked at me in confusion for second, when he took a step back, his eyes wide in shock. "I-I what?"

I bit my lip, telling myself not to get my hopes too high.

He then shook his head furiously, "No, no I don't remember. I-I still don't know who you are. The doctor said I might get fragments back, or sometimes whole memories, I guess that was a fragment"

I blinked, not realizing how my shoulders had dropped and I closed my eyes in frustration.

_I'm such an idiot. _

"Oh" I said softly.

"Kagami, I'm-I'm so-", Kuroko started to say, but I hand in up to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry Kuroko" I said, looking at him with tired eyes and a soft smile.

I ignored the flash of pain I saw in his eyes, because I knew if I acknowledged it, I would pull him into my arms and never let him go.

I shrugged on my denim jacket and threw him his favourite hoodie.

"Come on, let's go" I said, as he pulled on the hoodie and walked out the door, with me right behind him.

* * *

_**TADAAAA there ya go, finally there's a sex scene. I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking, and I know the ending of the chapter sucked but hopefully it gets better. I will now try to update weekly, every Monday so mark your calenders! Please leave reviews (long ones are highly appreciated) and don't forget to favorite! xxxx **_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

~Kagami~

I glanced at Kuroko from the corner of my eye. He was looking at the trees passing by with a grim expression painted on his face. He hadn't said a word since we got in the car, even when I asked him where he wanted to eat, he shrugged.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked when we stopped at a red light, turning to him with a worried look.

He looked back at me, and gave me a small smile, shaking his head, before turning his attention back to the window. The light turned green and I let out a loud sigh before pressing the gas pedal again.

"You know, a really wise guy told me once that, it's best to talk to about your problems. The person you're confiding in might not give the best advice, but at least you can share the burden with someone else" I said gently, as if talking to a child.

There was a silence before he mumbled, "Who told you that?"

I chuckled, "You"

He looked at me, his blue eyes clear and I could see that whatever was troubling him was wearing him down. Keeping one eye on the road, I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently,

"It's okay. Let me carry the burden with you" I said, silently gagging on my words. If Aomine knew I said such a mushy line, he'd never let me hear the end of it.

The corners of Kuroko's lips turned up, slowly turning his frown upside down. "I hope you don't get offended, but I didn't expect someone like you to say something like that"

I groaned, pulling my hand back, "I know, I can already picture Aomine rolling on the floor laughing"

Kuroko's smile disappeared, and he went back to burning a hole through my car window with his eyes.

"Hey come on, don't-" I started

"I'm sorry Kagami, for what happened at the apartment" He said.

"I said it was okay-"

"No, it's not okay" He said firmly, turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the hospital. I'm-I'm sorry for forgetting you." His eyes were focused on the floor, but I could see he was near tears, and my heart went out to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and rub his back and whisper comforting words into his ear, but instead I slapped the back of his head.

"Stop looking so sad would you? It's ruining my vibe" I said, when he looked up at me. I then pulled over and popped off my seatbelt. I put both of my hands on his shoulders, suddenly remembering how small he is.

"Listen to me, okay? This is not your fault. None of it is. You don't have to apologize for anything, do you hear me? All things happen for a reason, so right now, we just have to go with it. Okay?" I said, my voice echoing throughout my sedan.

I was such a hypocrite, I was telling him to go with it and to be okay on the outside, but on the inside? I was screaming and crying, blaming every single person I could for what happened, especially me. I _hated _that he forgot about me, I hated it. But I couldn't tell him that, he had just lost a year's worth of memories, _and _had to deal with a boyfriend who missed him like fuck was going out of his mind without him? No, I couldn't do that to him.

I gave him my best smile and squeezed his shoulders, "Okay?"

He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes and I swear every single time he looks at me, he just takes my breath away. He finally gave in a grinned back at me, "Okay. But can I ask for a favour?"

I cocked my head to the side, my eyebrow raised to answer his question. "What is it?"

He let out a sigh, "I-I want to get to know you. I know I've already put you through so much, but-" He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he continued, "You, you just know so much about me, and I want to know more about you" He finished softly.

I couldn't hide my surprise; he wanted to know more about _me? _

_Keep it together, Taiga. _

"Sure" I said, shifting gears and pulling back onto the busy streets of Tokyo. "First thing you should know about me, I get very cranky when I'm hungry"

He chuckled, and it made my heart skip a beat. "Are you hungry now, Kagami-kun?"

I whipped my head towards him, almost crashing into the car in front of us. I let out a curse as I immediately moved lanes, dodging the white convertible, getting a few honks and rude remarks from people behind me. I tried to keep my cool as I smoothly asked him,

"What did you just call me?"

He looked scared, "I-I, I just thought that maybe it would be better if I called you that. Do you not like it? I can just call you Kaga-"

I glanced at him and gave him a smile, "Calm down short stack, you're blabbering" I winked as I said, "It's okay. I like it. I always have"

He nodded and gave me a smile before turning his attention to the window, "Okay then"

I know it's stupid. I know I'm an idiot for hoping that we might have a chance. But I can't help it, if there's even the smallest chance that I might get back together with Tetsu, I'll dedicate my whole life to do just that. I suddenly remembered what Akashi had told me before he had left,

"_Win him back"_

I smiled to myself, sneaking a peak at the boy next to me staring out the window. He had just asked me to tell me more about myself, and addressed me as "Kagami-kun"

Maybe we do have a chance.

* * *

_**SURPRISE! I know I said I'd update every Monday but this is an extra for all you lovely people, don't worry next monday I'll post another chapter :) So what do you think? Poor Kagami, but he's so strong and so amazing in this chapter ((he always is but you know what I mean)). Please leave reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite xxxx**_

_**Author notes are going to be more frequently posted because I feel I never get to thank you enough for reading my story so THANK YOU! I love you guys have a happy weekend :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a heads up, this chapter may go into some more editing later because I kinda have writers block at the moment, but for now Im pretty happy with the way it is and if I ever change this chapter, I promise I'll let you all know. Enjoy xxx**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

I slid into the chair and placed my mountain of burgers on the table, unwrapping one and digging in. I looked up to see Kuroko sitting in front of my, giggling.

"What?" I asked, my mouth still full of beef patty and delicious sauces.

He shrugged still smiling to himself as he sipped his vanilla milkshake. I swallowed and I gave him a hard look, "What?"

"You have something on your face" He said, finally letting out the laughter he was clearly holding in.

I blushed a deep red, I mean he was still my boyfriend; of course I wanted to look my best in front of him. I wiped my face with a tissue and asked him frantically, "Done?"

He nodded happily and went back to sipping his vanilla milkshake. I've always liked it when he looked like this. The restaurant was filled with sunlight, and he caught it perfectly. Suddenly he turned to me, making me panic and look back at my burger, hoping he didn't notice that I was staring at him like an idiot.

"So, how old are you?" He asked, propping his head up with one hand and turning his full attention to me.

"Excuse me?" I said, finishing my last burger.

"I told you I want to know more about you, Kagami-kun" He said.

_Fuck why did he have to say my name like _that?

I let out a sigh, "I'm 24, I was born in New York City, but moved to Japan in when my parents got divorced. I studied at a culinary school here for 2 years, and I was all set up to go back to New York to start my culinary journey or whatever they call it, but then I-"

And I choked back the words.

"Then you what?" Kuroko asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

I forced a smile and said "Then I met you"

* * *

_I sat down on the steps of the old building, groaning loudly as I rubbed my hands together trying to get heat into them. Winter was always a bitch in Japan, I've been here for two years and still hadn't gotten used to it. _

_I shoved my hands into my pockets, trudging onwards. All the trains were closed because of the snow so I was forced to walk. I had just reached the steps of a bridge when I glanced up and saw someone looking over the highway filled with headlights and cars. He had bright blue hair, and the saddest eyes I have ever seen in my life._

_My eyes widened when I realized he was trying to climb over the railing, I raced up the stairs, desperately praying I got there in time. I was panting by the time I got to the top, steadying myself by leaning against the wall. The man standing there still hadn't succeeded in climbing over, and I whispered a "Thank you" to whoever was listening, before walking over. _

"_Are you going to jump?" I asked, surprised by the worried tone in my voice. The figure turned to look at me, almost slipping from turning around so quickly. I caught him and steadied him, before setting him down on the cold concrete and sitting next to him. Silence surrounded us; the only sounds were cars passing and a couple of honks below. _

"_What's your name?" _

_He was quiet for a moment before saying softly, "Kuroko Tetsuya, you?" _

"_Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you" I said, turning my head to grin at him. I focused my eyes back to the dark sky scattered with bright stars._

"_So, do you want to tell me what's wrong, Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

_He shook his head, fiddling his thumbs. I gave him a small smile even though he couldn't see me. I don't know what came over me but I reached out to pat his head. He looked at me with surprised eyes, but he didn't push me away._

"_Whatever it is," I started before giving him one last pat, "you'll figure it out. I promise" _

_I stood up, throwing my backpack over my shoulder before offering him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up, making me see how short was. It made look even cuter._

"_Wait, what?" He said_

Did I just say that out loud?

"_Oh, nothing" I said, as I tried to hide my embarrassment, my cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. _

_He gave me a smile, and I realized it was the first time I had seen him smile all night. _

"_Do you still wanna jump?" I asked him sceptically, afraid he had forgotten._

_He shook his head, before adding a, "For now"_

_I grinned happily, "Good. Now give me your phone" _

_He raised his eyebrow but handed it over anyway. I slid my thumb over his screen, it opened revealing his home screen and a wallpaper of him with his arm around a girl with bright pink hair._

He's straight?

"_Is this your girlfriend?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as I possibly could._

_He shook his head, sadness suddenly tinting his eyes, "No, she used to be but…"_

_I felt bad for reminding him about his ex, "I'm sorry" _

_He looked up at me, "No, it was for the best"_

_I nodded, before typing in my number and saving it in his contacts. I threw the phone at him, grinning proudly when he caught it. _

"_My number's saved under Kagami Taiga. If you ever feel like, ya know, doing what you wanted to do tonight, just give me a call" I said to him, pulling a black beanie over my head as I gave him one last smile before turning around._

"_Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me" He said_

_I looked back at him, and pretended to think really hard. He rolled his eyes, and I chuckled._

"_I don't know. But I like being nice to you" I said, not knowing why the fuck I just said the cheesiest line ever._

_But seeing his smile afterwards made the cheesy line worth it. His smile turned into a grin, as he shoved his hands in his pocket and yelled loudly, "I'll see you soon, Kagami Taiga!" before walking away._

_I liked the sound of that._

* * *

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko's voice sucked me back into reality.

I blinked, I have been spacing out a lot lately, I mumbled a "Sorry"

Kuroko looked at me with soft eyes, "It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

I blushed slightly before answering, "About the night I met you"

Kurokos eyes widened in a look of surprise, then curiosity. "Could you tell me about it?"

I bit my lip; no one knew the real story about how we met except me and Kuroko. But _this _is Kuroko, and he didn't know a thing. Should I tell him?

I sighed loudly, running my fingers through my hair, "Well, honestly.."

"Oi, Kagami!" the door to the restaurant slammed open, revealing a figure I had come to know and love (or hate) over the years. The figure stomped to my table and crossed his arms over his chest, I could_ feel_ his eyes burning a hole in the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly,

"Hey, Aomine."

* * *

_**HELLO it's that time of the week, hooray for Monday! So in this chapter, we know the story of how they met. As to why Kuroko wanted to jump off the bridge that day, I'll explain it in later chapters. I hope you liked the story of how they met, I know it's kinda cliche, buti've always liked the idea of accidental meetings with your soulmate or whatever. PLEASE leave reviews because even the shortest reviews just make my day, and don't forget to follow & favorite, If you have a better idea for how Kagami and Kuroko should've met just leave it in the reviews :)) **_

_**I love you all have a wonderful week xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Aomine" I said in a teasing tone, making him even angrier than he already was.

"Where the fucks have you been these past couple of days? Jesus, Satsuki's been panicking non-stop, she even made me try to go over to your place and give you chicken soup!" He said, his voice bouncing around the walls of the restaurant, making people give us glares.

I grinned happily, "Good to know she loves me more than she loves you"

He opened his mouth to snap a comment back at me, when his eyes drifted to Kuroko who was sitting in front of me. He gave me a confused look before turning his attention back at Kuroko. Kuroko looked back at the dark blue haired idiot with wide eyes before saying,

"So you're Aomine-kun?"

Aomine looked like he just got the wind knocked out of him, he nodded slowly and stared at the hand Kuroko offered him. He blinked rapidly before shaking it, and Kuroko smiled politely at him.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to-"

And he was cut off by Aomine's arms wrapping around his small body. Normally I would yell at him and say that Kuroko's mine, but I could tell Aomine missed him just as much as I did. Aomine quickly let go, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape his hard eyes.

"Sorry Tetsu, I- wait can I call you that?" He said, as he forced me to scoot over and plopped down next to me.

Kuroko shrugged carelessly, "Sure"

I gasped loudly, "How come he gets to call you Tetsu and I can't?" putting my hand over my heart dramatically in mock hurt.

Kuroko stuck his tongue at me and giggled, making me blush. _Why is he so cute?_

A loud squeal echoed off the walls as a little girl with short navy hair came speeding towards us and wrapped her arms around Aomine's leg.

"Otou-san, Onii-san is picking on me!" She squealed loudly, tears streaming down her face. Aomine rolled his eyes at us, before picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"What did he do this time princess?" Aomine asked, running his long fingers through her hair, soothing her.

She pouted and pointed to the boy standing in the doorway, his pink hair dyed black because Aomine and he agreed black was a much more "manlier" colour.

Aomine called him over and he rolled his eyes, plopping himself next to Kuroko. I smirked at him, and he grinned back at me. Kei was a quiet kid, but mischevious and playful once you get to know him. He wasn't loud and annoying like Aomine, but they both shared a love of basketball so they were extremely close.

"What did you this time, Kei?" Aomine asked lazily,

Kei just shrugged innocently and started whistling; I threw a french fry at him and said "Answer the question kid!"

Aomine grinned and banged the table with his fist, "Yeah, answer the question!"

We tried doing Good Cop-Bad Cop but we always got into an argument about who had to be the Good Cop, so we gave up and settled for Bad Cop-Bad Cop.

Kei rolled his eyes, for a 10-year-old he sure has a lot of attitude, kind of like his dad. "I told her if she wouldn't shut up about her new teacher at school, I'd cut her hair off when she sleeps"

"It wasn't a new teacher, _Baka_" Amaya said, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Aomine groaned loudly, "Amaya-chan what did I say about calling people that?"

She hung her head and said softly, "I'm sorry, Otou-san"

Aomine ruffled her hair and chuckled, "It's okay, kiddo. Just don't do it again"

She lifted her head happily and smiled from ear to ear, her dimples showing. "Okay! So today my teacher invited all these people to my school to tell them about their jobs, and there was this tall man named Kise-san with blonde hair and he was a pilot! He told us how he can see all these different places, and he let me try on his hat!" She said excitedly clapping her hands in glee.

I smiled at how happy she looked, Kuroko and I used to talk about what would happen if we had kids, how they'd probably love him more than they loved me, but that was before, all _this _happened. I blinked, suddenly remembering Kuroko was sitting in front of me. He looked at Amaya-chan with soft eyes and a warm smile as she started to tell more about the Career Day her school had.

Amaya-chan then looked at Kuroko and a wide grin appeared on her face. "Kuroko-san!"

She slid under the table and popped up on the other side, crawling into Kuroko's lap. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and giggled happily, "I missed you!"

I could see Kuroko's eyes become sad, and I realized that Amaya-chan had no idea that he had forgotten her. I opened my mouth to say something when Kuroko wrapped his arms around her small body and said softly, "I've missed you too, Amaya-chan"

* * *

_**FORGIVE ME FOR SUCH A BAD CHAPTER :( This was a filler and I had terrible writers block all week so I apologize. Hopefully chapter 8 will be much better than this one. **_

_**SO YOU FINALLY MEET AOMINE'S KIDS! What do you think about Kei-kun and Amaya-chan? ((Amaya-chan is 6 for those of you wondering)) aaaaand there's a mention of Kise in this chapter! He's going to show up in later chapters so for those of you who love Kise, there ya go ;) Again Im sorry if this was a bad chapter, maybe if I have time I'll edit it :)**_

_**As always don't forget to leave reviews ((please)) and also favorite and follow! I love you guys have a great week xxx**_


	8. Author's Note

_**Hello lovelies! I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, but it's just an authors note. **_

_**First of all I would like to say thank you to all my readers for spending time to read my story, so thank you to the moon and back! I love you all of you very much, silent or not, you are all amazing x**_

_**Anyway, what I wanted to say is this week I'm still struggling with writers block for Indigo it's terrible :( But hopefully I'll be able to give you guys a nice loooooong chapter in Kuroko's POV ;) xx**_

_**Im also sorry if some of my works aren't the best they can be, I'm a senior in high school so I'm dealing with a lot of shit right now. National exams are around the corner, but I'll still try to update as often as I can! Please pray that I graduate with awesome scores it would mean so much!**_

_**This week, I wrote an Aoki Oneshot, and I'll post it here in exchange for the chapter 8 update! This one shot has been riding on me for weeks now, but I still have writers block for Indigo sorry:p**_

_**"Let Me Go" is already published so go check that out and pretty please leave reviews, favourite, and follow!  
**_

_**Again, I'm reallllly sorry I couldn't update Indigo this week, i love you guys xxxx**_

_**lila**_


	9. Chapter 8

~Kuroko~

I sat in Onii-san's living room, drying my wet hair, rethinking back on the day I just had. Soon after Amaya-chan fell asleep in my lap and Aomine-san had to get her home. He invited me and Kagami to dinner, saying Momoi would kill him if he didn't. I smiled, realizing how much I wanted to see someone that I actually _remembered. _

We promised to come over tomorrow night at 7, and Kagami-kun drove me home. A smile appeared on my lips when I remembered what he had said.

* * *

"_Hey, thank you" He said_

_I looked at him puzzled, "For what?"_

_He shrugged sheepishly, "For spending the day with me" _

_I gave him a small smile, "You're welcome"_

_We stayed silent for a bit before I unbuckled my seatbelt, and looked at him, "I had a good time Kagami-kun"_

"_Me too" He said grinning happily. I nodded, satisfied, before opening the car door and stepping out. I waved through the window, before I started walking up the stairs._

"_Hey Kuroko!" I heard him yell from behind me. I turn around, to find Kagami's eyes peaking behind the car window that had been rolled down._

"_What?" I yelled back, rubbing my arms attempting to get heat into my system._

"_Do you think I did well enough for a second date?" He asked teasingly, and I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm seeing you tomorrow, Kagami-kun!"_

"_So it's a date?"_

_I paused, and shrugged my shoulders, "Sure"_

_The smile that appeared on his face just took my breath away, "Good"_

"_Good night, Kagami-kun"_

"_Good night, Kuroko"_

* * *

The floor creaked loudly as Onii-san came out from his room in black silk pyjamas, making me roll my eyes.

"Do you really have to wear that to bed, Onii-san?" I asked, gesturing with my hand at his fancy get up.

He sighed loudly, as if I had said the stupidest thing ever, "It's better than what you're wearing, Tetsuya"

I stood up and looked down at my sleepwear. I was wearing a black t-shirt and dark green boxers, with my purple towel still draped over my ice blue hair. "What's wrong with _my _clothes?"

He snorted and walked towards the kitchen and started making tea. I plopped back down on Onii-san's navy blue couch, going back to drying my hair.

"So, how was Taiga?" Onii-san asked, sitting down next to me and sipping his tea. I grimaced, and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"How do you like that stuff?" I asked, inching away from him slowly as if he was a time bomb, and pointed to the white mug.

He rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to change the subject, Otouto."

I let out a grunt, disappointed my plan had failed. I ran my hand through my damp hair, trying to find the right answer to Onii-san's question.

"I don't know….it was good, I guess?"

"You know that's a good enough answer, Tetsuya."

"It was okay."

"That's still not good enough."

"It was fine."

"Tetsu-"

"Okay fine! It was great. He was…..great."

The corners of Onii-san's lips turned up, and he urged me to continue.

"He's charming, funny, and a bit self-centred. He was amazing this entire day; we had a couple of awkward moments though…."

Onii-san raised his eyebrow, "Really? Like what?"

"I was caught looking at one of my pictures in his apartment."

"It's the one where you're wearing the red shirt, isn't it?"

I gave him a sideways glance, surprise written all over my face. "How did you know?"

"It has been always been your favourite picture, also one of your favourite memories. You told me it was your "happy place", like if you feel sad or blue; you always just need to remember that particular moment and it makes you feel better"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "No way could I've said that."

He looked at me like I was stupid, "Well you did"

"Why is it my," using my fingers to do air quotation marks, "happy place?"

Onii-san suddenly smiled with a nostalgic look in his eyes, "It was the first time I had seen you laugh before. I hadn't seen you since your break-up with Satsuki-chan because I was out of the country, and when I got back you invited me to join you and you friends for vacation."

"Growing up, I had never seen you laugh before. You always looked sad or depressed, and I know you felt that way, yes you did don't deny it, but seeing you that day just made me realize how much you had changed"

"Taiga and Aomine's daughter, Amaya-chan was making mud cakes together, and she threw one straight into his face. We were all laughing, but _you _looked like you were going to die from it. I remember looking at you in surprise and seeing how happy you were, how happy you were with Taiga"

He stopped talking and looked at me, reading my expression. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head furiously, trying to hide the tears streaming down my face,

"_No"_

* * *

**_HELLO HELLO I'M STILL ALIVE! Oh my god, I'm sorry for the late update, my life has been super super busy, and it'll still be busy for at the next month, so I'll try to update as much as possible but no promises:( After my National Exams, I'm all yours lovelies so I hope you are all patient. xxx_**

**_AAAA I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED AND WAS FILLER-ISH BUT IT WAS NECESSARY FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER SO HANG IN THERE! _**

**_Oh and quick reminder that in this story, the Generation of Miracles, Seirin High School, and all the anime plots do not exist. Just the characters, so if you find yourself confused about Akashi's conversation with Kuroko about him being "happy", then that's probably why._**

**_I FINALLY DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK THOUGH SO GOD BLESS YOU ALL333_**

**_I'll try to post the new chapter on Monday, be prepared for Kagakuro;) Don't forget to leave reviews, favorite, and follow!_**

**_I love you guys so so much have a great weekend xx_**

**_lila_**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

~Kuroko~

After a glass of water, a big piece of chocolate cake, and a box of tissues, I finally stopped crying.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Onii-san asked as he sat down next me, worry written all over his face.

"I-I'm just scared I guess. What if I don't remember him? What if I don't get my memories back?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"That's okay; it's not your fault." Onii-san said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"But what if somewhere down the road, Kagami gets tired of waiting for me? What if—"

"Taiga would never get tired of waiting for you"

"I know, but what if he did? What if he meets someone else? What if _I _meet someone else? What do I do then?" I say frantically, tears threatening to fall again.

Onii-san slapped the back of my head hard, grabbing my attention as I whipped around to look at him with an annoyed look.

"Stop over thinking everything, _Otouto_. Worry about the future when the times come." He said.

His words sunk in, and I realized he was right. "Yeah, you're right Onii-san" I said, my voice soft.

Onii-san snorted, "Of course I'm right"

I rolled my eyes, my mood instantly lifting. Then my eyebrows furrowed again when I realized the look on Onii-san's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you something, but I'm not sure if right now is the right time" He said calmly, his arms folded across his chest.

"What is it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"The police finally gave back your possessions yesterday; one of them is your cell phone, which miraculously didn't break."

"Oh…" I said, not sure of what to say.

"Do you want to see it? See the last things you said before you almost died?" I know he meant it as a joke, but his voice was so serious and calm that is gave me chills.

I nodded, and he disappeared into his room. I know it's silly, but do I really want to know? What I texted Kagami last, or what pictures we've taken over the years? I shook my head, mentally slapping myself. Of course I did, it was pieces to the puzzle, pieces of my memory. Onii-san appeared and placed the phone on the coffee table in front of me,

"I'll leave you alone, I need sleep anyway. Good night Tetsuya"

I opened my mouth wanting to tell him to accompany him, but he had already closed the door. I let out a frustrated sigh, and stared at the phone in front of me. Aside from a few scrapes and a small crack on the screen, it was okay. I took a deep breath, before picking it up.

The metal felt cool on my hand, and there was a small basketball hanging from a keychain on one of the corners. I turned it on, and was greeted with a picture of Amaya-chan and me. I had her on my shoulders, her hair shorter than it was when I met her yesterday. She was gripping my hair, her eyes shut tight and a happy smile on her face. I glanced at myself, I was wincing in pain, but I managed to grin at the camera, holding Amaya-chan's hands up. Again, the happiness shown on my face took my breath away, since when did I grin?

I thanked God that I hadn't locked my phone, and I slid my thumb on the screen, it opened. And I sucked in a breath when I realized it was a picture of me and Kagami-kun. We were at the beach; he sat in the sand as I sat between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. The wind was pushing both of our messy hairdos back. He had a content smile as he nuzzled his face into my hair, and I was looking up at him with a small smile upon my lips.

I jumped slightly when my phone buzzed countless times, all the text messages, missed calls, came flooding in. I waited until if finally stopped vibrating, before opening my text messages. 20 messages from Kagami-kun, 17 from Momoi-san, 9 from Aomine-kun, and 3 from Kise Ryouta. I raise my eyebrow, who's Kise Ryouta? I start opening them one by one.

* * *

_From: Kagami-kun_

_09.43 – 03/12/13_

_Have you gotten to work yet? Hope you have a good day, I love you._

* * *

_From: Kagami-kun_

_10.15 – 03/12/13_

_Are you okay? People are asking me how you are, and I have no idea what they're talking about._

* * *

_From: Kagami-kun_

_10.17 – 03/12/13 _

_Baby, pick up._

* * *

_From: Kagami-kun_

_10.45 – 03/12/13_

_I'm on my way to the hospital. Hang in there. I love you, Tetsu._

* * *

_From: Momoi-san_

_10.11 – 03/12/13_

_Tetsu-kun, where are you? My friend just texted me there was a car crash near her place, and I remembered it was on your way to work, please be careful._

* * *

_From: Momoi-san_

_10.24 – 03/13/13_

_I just got a call from Kagami-kun, he's lying right? It couldn't have been you that got hit. It couldn't have._

* * *

_From: Aomine-kun_

_10.20– 03/12/13_

_Where are you, idiot? Kagami's freaking out, pick up your phone._

* * *

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_09.43 – 03/12/13_

_Are you coming into work today?_

* * *

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_10.01 – 03/12/13_

_Everyone at the office is freaking out because of you. I have to fly out to America today; I'll be back on the 17__th__. Get well soon._

* * *

I scrolled the rest of the texts, my heart clenching and guilt flooding over me, realizing how worried I had made my friends. But one question still remained in my mind,

_Who was Kise Ryouta? _

* * *

**_EARLY UPDATE! I'm trying to update when I can, so hooray today I can :) I know, the end of the chapter sucked but no whining haha~~ Awww poor Kuroko, I swear he's just the cutest thing ever! And I mention Kise again in this chapter, we'll be seeing that blonde idiot very VERY soon ;)_**

**_Don't forget to leave reviews (pretty please), favorite, and follow! _**

**_I love you guysssss have a great day! xoxox_**


End file.
